


Goblin Slayer: Adventure 2

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Series: Goblin Slayer Adventures [3]
Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime), Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Hentai, Non-Consensual Bondage, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: In this four-cornered world where the gods play dice, there are many creatures far more wicked than the goblins; not the least of which are the humans.
Series: Goblin Slayer Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031676
Kudos: 8





	1. Goblin Slayer: Fearless Recap

A pig farmer hires Goblin Slayer and High Elf Archer to rescue his daughter from a horde of goblins. While camping in a forest at night on their way to meet the quest giver, High Elf Archer attempts to seduce Goblin Slayer but is refused, hurting the elf's feelings and confidence. However, upon reaching a much safer village inn, Goblin Slayer reciprocates, and the two make love.

The horde they face are led by a shaman that can magically bestow limitless courage to the goblins. Goblin Slayer is fatally injured, and High Elf Archer is first ravished by the goblins and then by the shaman himself.

Goblin Slayer survives his injuries, and after taking a health potion, attacks the horde, providing High Elf Archer with the opportunity to strangle the shaman with the very leash they put around her neck. The adventurers rescue the farmer's daughter and successfully complete the quest.

After their return to the Adventurers' Guild, Goblin Slayer is informed of a goblin attack on the farm he lives in. However, the attackers were merely bandits posing as goblins. They abduct Cow Girl and take turns violating her. Goblin Slayer tracks the villains to an abandoned cottage where he brutally slays them and rescues his childhood friend.

Several years earlier, a warrior woman is kidnapped and raped by goblins. The three resulting children magically inherit her family's sword skill, and they grow up to become murderous goblin samurai.

In the present, Noble Fencer introduces the warrior woman's retainer to Goblin Slayer. The trio attack the nest of the goblin samurai. Noble Fencer incinerates one samurai and injures another with her lightning spell, but she is defeated and humiliated by the third who then forces himself on her. Goblin Slayer outsmarts and slays the injured goblin samurai. Then, he helps Noble Fencer in killing the last one.

Afterwards, the retainer prays in the temple of the Earth Mother, grateful that his mistress can finally rest in peace.

And now, a new adventure begins.


	2. Wicked

High Elf Archer, a slender and tall woman with ears that are long even for an elf and green hair that she braids over her shoulders, uneasily watches the back of Goblin Slayer or Orcbolg in her people's language, a silver-ranked adventurer and leader of their party who almost never removes his helmet and armor, as she follows him through the woods to the home of their latest quest-giver. Not long ago while on a different quest away from the other members of their party, they spent a glorious night making love. While she accepts that it was nothing more than a one-night stand, she can't seem to stop herself from wondering if it meant as much to him as it did to her.

She muses, "If only he wasn't wearing that stupid helmet all the time, then I'd at least be able to see if he's started looking at me differently! Gods, I wish I could talk to Priestess about this. I talk to her about everything. Except she has a crush on him, and if she found out what happened between us, she'd be devastated." High Elf Archer sighs and asks herself, "I wonder if he's slept with any of the other women pining for him. Not Priestess. She's too shy and innocent to try anything. Probably not the guild receptionist either. She and Orcbolg don't spend enough time together. The farm girl maybe? They do live in the same house, but he's hardly ever there. Most of the time, he's doing goblin quests. Hmm. I guess that means he spends the most time with me."

The thought puts a smile on her face and makes her feel a little more at ease.

"Are you okay?" Priestess, a young woman with long, blonde hair and blue eyes who often wears white robes over blue garbs, gently asks.

"HUH?! WHAT?! WHAT'RE YOU-?!" High Elf Archer shrieks, startled from her musings.

"You seem lost in thought."

"Oh! I-It's nothing. I'm fine. Just another goblin quest, right?"

High Elf Archer laughs uncomfortably. Priestess warmly smiles back. The last member of their party is Noble Fencer, a noblewoman with short, honey-colored hair. She despises the goblins and is looking forward to slaying some on this quest, though she is not nearly as driven nor as methodical as Goblin Slayer when it comes to goblin subjugation.

"We're almost there," Farmhand One politely and a little apologetically informs the group, scratching the back of his head.

They exit the woods into a large plantation. In the distance, they see a grand hacienda.

"Whoa!" High Elf Archer exclaims.

Farmhand One proudly explains, "My lord is the wealthiest landowner in the capital."

Goblin Slayer looks around and asks, "I see no signs of a goblin attack."

"Oh. The other field hands and I managed to drive them away before they could do any damage, but my lord is worried that it was just a scouting group; a prelude to a much larger attack."

The armored adventurer nods, but he begins to feel wary. The front door of the hacienda opens, and a rotund don with a thick mustache under a large nose walks out to greet them.

"Welcome, adventurers!" Rotund Don jovially greets them.

"We are here to slay the goblins," Goblin Slayer states. "Were there any hobs or shamans?"

"Hey, be nice!" Priestess subtly scolds him, lightly elbowing him in the arm.

"A man of action!" Rotund Don praises him. "I can appreciate that. No wonder you came highly recommended. However, it would be inhospitable of me if I did not at least offer you food and drink after you've traveled a long way. Please come inside."

Goblin Slayer begins, "I would much rather-"

"We accept!" Priestess interrupts him with a smile.

#

"You have a lovely home!" Priestess exclaims as she looks around the wide foyer.

Rotund Don does not reply. High Elf Archer's uncanny hearing notices their host secretly chanting something.

She starts to ask him, "Hey, what're you-?"

"SLEEP!" Rotund Don casts his spell.

Goblin Slayer, Priestess, High Elf Archer, and Noble Fencer collectively lose consciousness and collapse on the floor.

"Impresses me every time, my lord," Farmhand One compliments his employer.

He goes down on one knee, and his eyes hover over Noble Fencer's slim figure. Then, he cups her right breast through her fancy outfit.

"I had my eye on this one during the entire carriage ride here," he lustfully admits and squeezes her breast harder.

Noble Fencer moans softly, and her body twitches in her sleep.

"No, you fool!" Rotund Don scolds the field hand. "You might accidentally wake her. Take her and the other two to the basement. We need to prepare them."

"What about the guy?" Farmhand One asks.

"Kill him, but not here. We can't leave any evidence for the guild to find should they decide to investigate. Take him deep into the woods near the cave. Rip his body apart. Make it look like goblins did it. Then, people will assume his companions were kidnapped and eaten. No one will ever think to look for them."

"You're a genius, my lord."

#

Moments later, Rotund Don bellows, "Rise and shine, ladies!"

Priestess yawns and lazily opens her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asks when she sees the ceiling of the basement that is only faintly illuminated by a few candles.

Then, she looks down and shrieks in embarrassment when she realizes that she is completely naked save for a collar around her neck with a length of chain attached to it. Her face reddens. She covers her chest with her forearms and draws her legs up in a fetal position.

"What's with all the noise?" High Elf Archer sleepily asks as she sits up. "Can't an elf get a good night's EEK!"

She squeaks when she too realizes that she is unclothed.

"What's going on here?!" Noble Fencer angrily asks Rotund Don while she tries to hide her ample bosom under her lithe arms from the men gawking at her.

"You can't tell?" Farmhand One asks her. "You and your friends are about to entertain us."

He reaches for her, but Noble Fencer hops back and hisses, "Stay away from me!"

"Or what? We've taken all your weapons."

The noblewoman smirks and confidently answers, "I don't need a weapon to defeat the likes of you." She stretches her right arm forward and chants, "Tonitrus…oriens…iacta! LIGHTNING!"

To her surprise, nothing happens. The men snicker at her.

Rotund Don explains, "Those collars around your necks are enchanted. They prevent you from casting spells."

Noble Fencer swallows hard at the frightening revelation, though she tries to hide her fear from them.

"Why are you doing this to us?!" High Elf Archer demands.

Rotund Don casually steps towards her and moves her braids behind her shoulders so that he can get a better look at her pink nipples. The elf blushes.

The landowner answers, "Why, because of you, my dear."

"M-Me?!" High Elf Archer asks.

Then, she gasps when Rotund Don starts tracing her areolas with the tips of his index fingers. Against her will, her nipples harden.

"Stop touching her!" Noble Fencer growls, but when she tries to advance, Farmhand One holds a knife to her throat.

"Relax," he calmly tells her. "You'll get your turn."

Rotund Don begins tickling High Elf Archer's nipples with his fingertips. The elf shuts her lips tight to stifle a moan. A bead of sweat runs down the side of her face. Her body trembles. The lecherous landowner pinches her nipples. He gives them a tug. Then, he starts twisting them. High Elf Archer can no longer control herself. She tilts her head back, shuts her eyes tight, opens her mouth and starts moaning.

While he plays with her nipples, Rotund Don continues his explanation, "High elves are a rarity. Most of you never set foot out of your domain, or when you do, you either travel in groups or surround yourselves with the most powerful warriors. That's why you fetch such a high price."

"P-Price?!" High Elf Archer stutters in between moans. "Y-You're a slaver?!"

"Exactly! Men like me don't get rich simply by growing crops. Then one day, I hear of a high elf traveling with an adventurer that's so weak, he only hunts goblins. How could we pass up on a chance like that?"

The elf manages a smirk and says, "Y-You'll regret underestimating him."

"Hey!" Priestess exclaims while worriedly looking around. "Where is he? What did you do to Goblin Slayer?!"

Rotund Don finally releases High Elf Archer's nipples, and the elf breathes a sigh of relief.

The landowner looks Priestess in the eyes and flatly answers her question, "He's dead. I had my men kill him in his sleep."

The young blonde gasps. For a minute or two, she just silently stares back at her captor in utter disbelief.

Her voice cracks when she finally speaks, "N-No. No, that can't be. You're lying. He can't be dead. He can't be."

High Elf Archer feels her heart sink.

"Is it possible?" she asks herself. "Could they have really killed him?" Tears blur her vision. "Orcbolg, you jerk! How could you die?"

Priestess closes her eyes and weeps softly.

"Aww, you really liked him, didn't you?" Rotund Don asks her in mock sympathy. "That's so cute. So cute, in fact, that I'm going to keep you all to myself."

"W-W-What?" the young blonde stutters in surprise.

The landowner grabs the other end of Priestess's leash and yanks her towards the stairs. The young blonde grabs at the chain and tries to resist, but she is much too weak and light that her bare feet easily slide across the smooth, cold floor.

She squeals, "No! No! What are you going to do to me?!"

High Elf Archer rushes to help her, but two more field hands grab her arms.

The elf desperately implores the pudgy landowner, "Wait! Come on. Don't do this. She's just a kid!"

Rotund Don smiles wickedly and says, "Then it's time someone made a woman out of her."

He drags Priestess kicking and screaming up the stairs.

#

Rotund Don takes Priestess to his lavish bedroom on the second floor and roughly tosses her into his four poster king bed. He climbs into the bed after her and runs his palms all over her creamy legs.

"D-Don't touch me!" Priestess squeaks.

She cowers from him, but the headboard blocks her retreat. Rotund Don places his hands on her knees and forces her legs open, drawing a short, shrill cry of embarrassment from her.

He sniffs at her snatch and says, "I do love the fresh scent of a young, inexperienced woman. I'm going to introduce you to something wonderful."

He leans forward, placing her legs over his shoulders, and kisses her pussy lips. Priestess's skin crawls. The fat man licks at her perineum while his mustache tickles her folds.

"No! No! Stop that!" Priestess begs.

She places her hands on the top of his head to push him away, but he holds on to her thighs and tongue-kisses her pussy deeper. Then, he licks at her clitoral hood. She starts to get wet, and when the blonde girl's clit becomes engorged, he flicks at it with his tongue. Priestess's body stiffens. Her back archs. Her eyes widen, and she clenches her teeth.

She asks herself, "W-What is this feeling?"

Rotund Don can feel her resistance waning as he licks around her clit.

"As I expected," he thinks. "My cunnilingus skills are unequalled. No woman can withstand it."

He lightly sucks at her clit. Priestess closes her eyes and moans softly. She stops pushing him. In fact, she places her hands on the back of his head to press his face into her crotch.

She ecstatically tells herself, "S-Something amazing is coming!"

Her toes curl. Her body shudders, and with a sigh of pleasure, Priestess orgasms. She falls back into the bed, sweating and breathing heavily.

Then, she cries softly and thinks, "I hate this. I don't want to feel this way with anybody else but him."

Rotund Don rears back and undoes his pants.

When Priestess sees his immensely erect penis, she panics and squeals, "W-Wait! Wait! I…I've never…"

"Aww, are you a virgin?" Rotund Don asks. "Were you perhaps saving yourself for a knight in shining armor? Let me give you an eye-opener. He doesn't exist!"

Priestess glares at him and growls, "Yes, he did. You took him from me!"

"That's right. I took the prince's life. Now, I'll take his princess's precious chastity!"

Priestess screams in agony as the fat landowner forces his cock inside her.

Rotund Don sighs, "I knew you would be tight. Virgin pussies are the best! No wonder all those horny gods want virgin sacrifices."

He rocks his hips back and forth between her legs.

Priestess whimpers, "It h-hurts! It hurts!"

"Don't worry," the evil fat man promises. "Your cunt will get used to the shape of my cock eventually."

"O Earth Mother, abounding in mercy…"

"Quit praying to your gods! They can't help you now. I'm the only god you should serve!"

He fucks her harder, making the girl yelp in pain with every vicious thrust. Finally, Rotund Don's round body shudders. He shuts his eyes tight and grunts through clenched teeth as he ejaculates into the girl's womb. Priestess covers her face and sobs in her hands when she feels his warm, unwelcome, disgusting semen fill her. This is not at all how she imagined her first time would be.

#

"Gods, this guy's heavy!" Farmhand Two complains as he carries Goblin Slayer over his shoulder while trudging through the woods at night. Every so often, he would lose his balance or trip on the root of a tree and nearly fall over. "Why does he have to wear all this damn armor?!"

Farmhand Three laughs and says, "First of all, he's only wearing cheap, light, leather armor with chain mail underneath. Also, he's really not a big guy. You just like to complain."

"You try carrying 'im then."

"You lost the coin toss."

"Screw it! This is far enough."

Farmhand Two drops Goblin Slayer near the foot of a large tree.

"No way!" Farmhand Three protests. "The boss said we kill 'im near the cave to make it seem like goblins did it."

"What are you gonna do, rat on me?" the other man dares him.

He sits Goblin Slayer against the tree trunk then takes out a knife to slit the sleeping adventurer's throat.

To his surprise, Goblin Slayer suddenly grabs his wrist.

"What in the-?!" Farmhand Two starts to say when he sees an eerie, red eye glowing within the adventurer's helmet.

Goblin Slayer uses both hands to turn the weapon against its owner, driving the sharp blade into the farmhand's chest.

"Holy-!" Farmhand Three cries out, raising the short sword he appropriated from the silver-ranked adventurer.

Goblin Slayer pulls out the knife from Farmhand Two's chest and throws it at the other farmhand. The blade sinks into Farmhand Three's left eye. The adventurer shoves Farmhand Two away. He checks on Farmhand Three and sees that the man is already dead, the blade having pierced his brain. Then, he retrieves his sword.

He hears Farmhand Two groan, "H-How are you awake? The sleep spell…shouldn't have worn off yet."

Goblin Slayer explains, "My master taught me to be alert for danger even when asleep. He called it sleeping with one eye open."

He walks over to Farmhand Two and plunges his sword into the man's heart to finish him off.

#

Her eyes shut tight and her fists trembling at her sides, High Elf Archer moans through clenched teeth as the two men on either side of her snicker while using their fingers to play with her hard, sensitive nipples. The sounds she makes are torture to Noble Fencer's ears as she desperately wants to rescue her party member from such humiliation, but she knows that she doesn't stand a chance against their captors without the use of her spells and Aluminum rapier, so she quietly stands next to a long table with her eyes lowered, her left forearm over her chest, and her right hand hiding her crotch.

Farmhand One approaches her and commands, "Don't cover yourself. I wanna look at you."

Noble Fencer exhales angrily, but obeys, lowering her arms to her sides.

The man smiles lustfully as he ogles her and says, "I told you you'll get your turn."

He cups and squeezes her breasts. Noble Fencer winces. Farmhand One roughly massages her boobs. He leans into her, forcing her to lie down on the table with her lower legs hanging down.

"Y-You don't have to do this," the noblewoman tries to reason with him as he gropes her. "I-If you help us escape, I'll put in a good word for you, and you won't be punished. I promise."

"Why would I wanna do that?" Farmhand One asks, undoing his trousers with one hand while taking position between her legs. "Working for a slaver pays very well. And the best part is…I get to test the merchandise."

He forces his entire length inside her in one cruel thrust. With eyes wide open, Noble Fencer screams as her twat is stretched by the sudden intrusion. Farmhand One proceeds to rape her.

High Elf Archer gasps when she sees her party member being brutalized, and she shouts, "N-No! Leave her alone!"

When she tries to intervene, one of the two men toying with her body stops her and says, "Where do you think you're going?! We're not done with you yet."

They start flicking her nipples with their tongues. High Elf Archer moans louder. The relentless stimulation makes her very hot, and her pussy's love juices run down her inner thighs.

She begs them, "Please. No more. Stop already!"

With one hand on her breast, Farmhand One leans forward and uses his other hand to grab a tuft of Noble Fencer's hair as he continues to slide his penis back and forth inside her.

He hisses, "How does it feel, huh? How does it feel to get dominated by a dirty, lowly field hand? You nobles think you're so special. Well, look at you now!"

He roughly kisses her soft lips. Noble Fencer shuts her eyes tight in revulsion. She makes muffled protests into her attacker's mouth. A tear drops from the corner of her eye. Farmhand One squeezes her breast tighter. He rocks his hips faster until his wiry body spasms, and he shoots his thick, sticky cum inside her.

When he finally leans back, a victorious grin on his face, Noble Fencer weakly mumbles, "You should have taken my offer. Now, I'll see you die for this humiliation."

She yelps when he surprises her with a slap to the side of her left breast.

He maliciously whispers to her, "I'm gonna enjoy breaking you."

Suddenly, a field hand rushes downstairs and frantically yells, "We need help! It's the Goblin Slayer! He's massacring us!"

"What?! He's alive?!"

"HE'S ALIVE?!" High Elf Archer and Noble Fencer shout in unison.

Farmhand One instructs one of the men molesting the elf, "Stay with the merchandise."

Then, he goes upstairs with the other two field hands. After a minute, the remaining guard is startled by a loud crash coming from above. He worriely peers up the stairs. Noble Fencer and High Elf Archer glance at each other. Without a word passing between them, they tackle the guard from behind.

"Hey!" the man snarls, struggling beneath them. "What do you think you're-?!"

While Noble Fencer holds him down, High Elf Archer takes his knife, pulls at the hair on the top of his head, and slits his throat open. The guard makes gurgling noises as thick blood escapes from his wound. His body convulses. Then, he becomes completely still.

High Elf Archer heads up the stairs when Noble Fencer calls to her, "Wait! Help me get this thing off my neck!"

The elf tosses her the knife and says, "Here. I'm not leaving the girl alone with that monster a second longer."

High Elf Archer quickly exits the basement while Noble Fencer looks around for a mirror so that she doesn't accidentally cut herself.

#

On her way to the second floor, High Elf Archer sees Goblin Slayer fighting against several field hands on the hacienda's foyer. Her heart leaps with joy at the sight of him. She wants to help him fight them. She wants to embrace him tightly. She wants to passionately kiss his lips.

"No," she tells herself. "Orcbolg can beat those guys on his own. The girl needs me."

Goblin Slayer slashes a pitchfork in two with his short sword while cutting down the man that tried and failed to defend himself with it. Another field hand thrusts his pitchfork at the intruder. Goblin Slayer uses the small, round shield strapped to his left forearm to redirect it, and when he gets close enough, he stabs the field hand in the midsection. Then, he shoves the dead man away with his boot to quickly pull his sword out of him. Ever the strategist, Goblin Slayer's mind races even as he swings his sword at his enemies.

He tells himself, "Normally, I would opt for a stealthier approach by setting traps or using throwing knives to kill from a distance, but I am not fighting goblins now. I am fighting farm laborers. I am not underestimating them. It is a simple fact. Even the weapons they are using now are meant more for gardening than combat. The only thing I really have to worry about is that sleep spell. However, the only reason the landowner managed to use it on me earlier was because he was posing as a quest giver. I will slay him before he can cast that spell again."

A laborer throws a hatchet at the adventurer. Goblin slayer easily catches it in midair with his left hand and counterattacks by hurling his sword into the man's abdomen. As the laborer falls, Farmhand One himself roars and lunges at Goblin Slayer, a sickle in one hand, a knife in the other.

The adventurer takes the hatchet in his right hand, but while he defends against the foreman's attacks, yet another field hand strikes him from behind with an ax. The blade doesn't break through his armor, but Goblin Slayer falls down to one knee. Before Farmhand One can bring his sickle down on his head, the adventurer uses the hatchet to sever the foreman's left lower leg just below the knee.

Farmhand One wails in pain. He falls on his back, losing both his weapons to clutch at his injury. The field hand with the ax hesitates after getting shocked by the gory display, allowing Goblin Slayer to spin and cast the hatchet into his forehead. The adventurer picks up the dead man's ax from the floor and walks towards Farmhand One.

The suffering foreman asks, "H-How did we lose to a guy that only hunts goblins?"

"Goblins are a lot more dangerous than you think," Goblin Slayer explains. "And I am a lot more dangerous than goblins."

He swings the ax down on Farmhand One's skull.

#

"What am I doing?" Priestess asks herself, her mind befuddled after being raped repeatedly. "Oh, that's right. I am providing this man with sexual pleasure."

Her will broken, she strokes Rotund Don's shaft with her pussy by bouncing her hips on his lap as he sits on the bed, her arms thrown over his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his considerable girth, their lips touching while their tongues twist against each other.

The evil landowner sighs and orgasms into her again. Her womb is already so full of his semen that a large amount of his cum spills out of her pussy and onto the mattress.

While they kiss during the afterglow, High Elf Archer kicks the door in. She gasps in shock when she sees her friend in an act of such depravity.

"Well, hello!" Rotund Don greets her, a wicked grin on his fat face. "I heard a commotion from downstairs. I figured the boys were just being a little too rough with you. Anyway, now that you're here, perhaps you'd like to join us."

"You bastard!" High Elf Archer snarls, furiously launching herself at the villain.

Priestess falls back in the mattress, but the elf and the landowner roll off the bed. Unfortunately for High Elf Archer, she ends up in the bottom when they hit the floor. Rotund Don immediately grabs her wrists, pins her down with his weight, and uses his feet to push her legs apart.

High Elf Archer hisses, "I'll never forgive you for violating her!"

"I intend to sell you to the highest bidder. What makes you think I care anything for your forgiveness?" the slaver asks her. He leers at her naked form and adds, "Then again, I do myself a disservice if I don't at least find out for myself what it is that makes the women of your kind so desired."

He roughly kisses her lips. High Elf Archer's eyes go wide with horror. She shrieks into his mouth and her legs kick at the air, but she is unable to break free of the unwanted kiss. Rotund Don takes his time, savoring her sweet taste. Then, his lips move down to her chest.

When he starts flicking her left nipple with his tongue, High Elf Archer gasps to herself, "Oh no. Not there!"

Earlier in the basement, the two farmhands teased her nipples nonstop. It made her very hot, but she never did get to orgasm. All that pent-up sexual excitement has left her body incredibly sensitive and vulnerable.

She begs, "No! No! S-Stop-!"

When Rotund Don sucks at her nipple, she moans wantonly with her tongue slightly sticking out and saliva trickling from the corner of her mouth.

"All that noise after just a little nipple sucking?" the amused slaver asks.

He holds her wrists above her with one hand and uses his other hand to guide his penis towards her folds.

High Elf Archer squeals, "No! Don't! Please don't-!"

The fat slaver shoves his cock inside her, and the elf orgasms instantly.

"Gods!" Rotund Don exclaims. "You came just from me sticking my dick up your cunt!"

The humiliation brings tears to High Elf Archer's eyes, but her ordeal has just begun. The evil slaver starts raping her. The elf sees Priestess sitting in the bed, staring at her blankly.

"Help me!" High Elf Archer tells her, but it is as if her friend's conciousness is someplace else. She growls at her rapist, "What have you done to her?!"

"You're about to find out for yourself," Rotund Don says as he repeatedly thrusts with his hips between her legs. "It's important to break a woman's will before selling her. It makes her more obedient for the buyers."

"She's one of the strongest humans I know. It'll take more than what you've got to break her spirit." High Elf Archer turns to her friend again and says, "He's alive!"

Priestess blinks. She frowns in confusion.

"Didn't you hear me?" the elf asks. "Orcbolg is alive!"

The sparkle returns in the young blonde's eyes.

Rotund Don asks the elf, "What are you talking about? Who is this Orcbolg?"

Her will restored, Priestess leaps at the evil slaver and frenetically hammers his back with the side of her fists.

"Get off her! Get off her!" she screams.

However, Rotund Don's fat is like armor that protects him from the young woman's attacks. With his free hand, he grabs a tuft of hair from behind her head then presses his mouth against her lips.

"Don't you touch her!" High Elf Archer growls from beneath the slaver while he kisses her friend against her will.

Rotund Don shoves Priestess away. The blonde yelps as her back slams against the side of the bed.

"Wait your turn, slave! Don't interrupt me," the fat slaver commands.

He turns his attention back to High Elf Archer. He releases her wrists and places her legs over his shoulders to penetrate her deeper. Then, he leans forward, bringing her knees close to her chest, and fucks her harder. The elf shuts her eyes and clenches her teeth. He is so deep inside her, she can feel the tip of his penis slamming against the entrance to her womb. Now that her hands are free, she tries pushing him off her, but her efforts are far too late. With a satisfied sigh, the slaver empties his balls into her, and all High Elf Archer can do is whimper in defeat. After he finishes riding his climax, Rotund Don pulls out of her.

He turns to Priestess and says, "Since you were so eager to join in earlier, I'll let you clean up my cock with that mouth of yours."

Priestess grimaces and shrinks from the penis, covered in the mixed juices of both the landowner and the elf, being held an inch from her face. However, before Rotund Don can make her lick his dick, he notices the noblewoman glaring at him from across the room.

"So you escaped from my men too," he tells her. "I think I may need to dock their pay."

Then, to his horror, he notices that she is no longer wearing the enchanted collar he put around her neck. The color drains from his face.

Noble Fencer begins, "Tonitrus…"

Rotund Don fearfully backs away and stutters, "N-Now, wait just one moment-"

"…oriens…"

"Wait! WAIT! Hear me out!"

"…iacta…"

"HAVE MERCY!"

"LIGHTNING!"

A powerful electric current catapults the evil slaver's fat body through a large second story glass window.

"Are you okay?" Noble Fencer asks the other two women.

"Y-Yea," High Elf Archer answers, groaning as she forces herself back to her feet. "What about Orcbolg?"

"Don't worry about him. I saw him kill the foreman on my way up here."

"Good. Let's cover ourselves in blankets and go to him."

"W-Wait," Priestess nervously calls to them, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"What?"

"Please…don't tell him about what the landowner did to me."

High Elf Archer places an arm over her friend's shoulders to console her.

#

In the carriage, on their way back to the frontier, Noble Fencer thinks about how the guild will reward them for uncovering Rotund Don's slave trade activities. Goblin Slayer is asleep, sitting with his head bent forward. Priestess is sleeping next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

High Elf Archer sits across from them, and she is impressed that, even after the horrific ordeal Priestess experienced, the young blonde can still sleep soundly with a smile on her face. However, it does bother the elf a little how Goblin Slayer and Priestess are two of the most important people to her, and she is keeping secrets from both of them.

END


End file.
